Moon princess
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: this is about a prince that wants to be loved for who he is, a moon goddess and a star as a human. BUt this might have a sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

_Moon princess_

_Once upon a time there was young boy with a life of great pleasure. This boy was a prince. He had money and joules that surpassed all others, a good family and a Kingdome full of girls that were just throwing them selves at his feel. But there was a problem. You see, no one loved him for him, all any one cared about was his riches._

_But all he wanted was one person to love him for who he was. He would give up all he had just for true love. Then, on a beautiful night, the prince looked up at the sky with eyes of longing and loneliness. He stared out at the moon and the stares and with out realizing it he had made a wish. He had wished for the one thing he truly wanted; a girl that would love him for him._

_She would be as kind as an angel from the heavens and as beautiful as the moon it self. But once he realized what he had said he laughed sadly at himself for he had given up on love long ago. After that he sighed and walked inside for a good nights rest; planning to just put that wish aside. Even though his heart was yearning the love it so truly desired._

_But unbeknownst to him his wish had been heard by the goddess of the moon. She could see the need for love in his eyes and in his heart and she had decided to grant his one true wish. So she turned her most favorite star into a young human girl. The use to be star looked up at the goddess with confusion then looked at her self._

_"Little star, you were once my favorite star and until now I would have never considered giving you away, but I believe that this young man will love you more then any other; maybe more then I could, which is why I am giving you to him. Do you understand?" the goddess asked._

_The little star nodded with a smile. After all the nights she spent looking down at thousands of loving couples, seeing the happiness in their eyes, she had begun to long for that same happiness. It was her wish come true._

"_But" the goddess said. The star looked up at the goddess in confusion. "But I will only send you to him during night and if he is ever to fall for another your star will fall right into his heart. He shell live but he will never love or be loved again, and you will disappear. Before I send you to him I want you to know that, I want you to be okay with that. If you don't want to go then I shell not force you" the goddess told her._

_The little star gulped. In her mind she imagined what would happen if he were to love another. Her heart would break long before her star would fall. Plus if he were to fall in love then he would have fallen no matter what and her coming to him would only destroy his life._

_But on the other hand, if she didn't say yes and he never fell in love then he would have lived his life alone all because she was afraid. She didn't want that. The little star looked at the goddess._

"_I-I would like to go, please, mother" the star said. The goddess nodded._

"_Very well my child. Tomorrow night you two shell meet" the goddess said. With that the goddess turned the little star back into a star, letting her shine the brightest because, if he falls for another, she may never shine again._

_A/N: I hope you all liked! I know it's short and I'm sorry about that._

_Btw, I hope no one was confused by that whole the goddess being the stars mother. I just wanted to make it like that._


	2. Chapter 2: The next night

_The next night_

_The moon shined above the sky as the goddess kissed her little star goodbye. The goddess wished she could take back what she had said last night but she knew that was what her little star wanted. So she sent her little star to him and prayed he wouldn't fall for another._

_The prince stood at his balcony and stared at the sky when he saw some thing shine. It was a beam of light coming from the moon and ending right at his feet. He took a step back and stared at the beam in confusion as some one stepped down. The beam disappeared and the prince began to look at his company._

_He had been looking down so the first thing he seen was her dainty feet, then her slender pail leg. Next was the bottom of her glowing white skirt that showed off her form. He continued to look up and saw her stomach and the bottom of her long black hair then looked at her glowing white shirt._

_He then looked at her color bone, then her small rounded shoulders, her beautiful neck and then finally he looked at her face. Her lips were pink as flower petals, her eyes as blue as the morning sky, her hair as black as the night and her skin was the palest and smoothest he had ever seen. She was beautiful and he was speechless. The little star was the first to talk._

_"Hello" she said in the voice of an angel._

_"Um, h-hello. W-who are you?" he asked as he tried to regain his voice. She smiled kindly at him._

_"I am the star send from the goddess to be your one true love," she said in her angelic voice. He continued to stare._

_"You're the what?" he asked, completely confused. She giggled._

_"Last night you wished for some one who would love you for you. The moon goddess heard your wish and has granted it. I am your love," she said as she walked closer to him. She put her hand on his cheek to pull him closer to her, and then she kissed his other cheek._

_"So then, my wish-?" he began to ask but didn't finish. She nodded her head and began to kiss his lips. He kissed back but then pulled away._

_"What is wrong?" she asked._

_"Nothing, except we only just met. I don't even know your name" the prince said. The star looked confused._

_"My name?" she said, not fully understanding. "I am the star" she said._

_"So, you don't have a name?" he asked. She shook her head. "Would you like one?" he asked. She nodded her head and he began to think. He looked at her then looked into her sweet eyes. He smiled. "How do you feel about the name Keanna?" he asked. The star looked up at him and smiled._

_"If you like it then so do I" she said. He smiled._

_"Keanna it is, and by the way, my name is Skyler," he said. The star, now named Keanna, smiled._

_"Skyler?" she asked, just testing it out. He smiled._

_"Yes Keanna?" he asked, smiling lovingly at her. She kissed him._

_"I love you" she said. He smiled and kissed her back._

_"I love you too" he said back. They continued to kiss each other till it was dark, and then they fell asleep in his bed wrapped in each others arms._

_A/N: I have to end it here because I have to get to doing so home work. I had a week and haven't even started! Please wish me luck, I'm going to need! I have to talk in front of the class! Oh, and in you're wondering why I wrote 'he then looked at her color bon', that is because there is no way I'm saying that he looked at her chest._


	3. AN

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


End file.
